


Just Don't Make it Orange

by Boogum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, First Kisses, Pre-Relationship, Romance, unconnected oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: A collection of maiko oneshots.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. Of Impulsiveness and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> forgot i hadn't moved this here from FFN. oops

Zuko had always been impulsive. Sometimes this was a good thing. Sometimes this was a bad thing. Right now, he was thinking that he really, really liked the girl sitting next to him, who was so close that he could feel the sleeve of her robe brushing his arm. Her dark hair was pulled into small ox-horn buns, framing a face that he'd heard her mother once call aesthetically pleasing. Whatever that meant. All Zuko knew was that he liked her brown eyes, so light they were almost gold, and he definitely liked the slight pout to her bottom lip, which right now was made even more obvious as she frowned at the scroll resting on her lap. It was really quite mesmerising.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss her._

The thought sprung to his mind and made his pulse race with a little thrill of nervousness and exhilaration. He'd never kissed a girl before. He'd seen the servants and soldiers do it sometimes behind the kitchens, and judging by the sounds they made, they'd seemed to enjoy it enough. But Zuko had still never cared to personally try out this kissing business. Until now, that is.

Mai raised her head, perhaps sensing his intense gaze. "What?"

Zuko didn't think, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Their noses bumped and she made a muffled sound, which he wasn't sure was a good sign or not. Mostly, he was just thinking that kissing wasn't at all what he had expected and that he had no idea what to do now that their lips were actually touching. Should he move his mouth? Should he do something with his hands? As it was, he just panicked and pulled away.

Mai did not move at first and just stared at him through wide eyes, her cheeks blossoming with colour. Zuko could tell by the way his own face and neck were burning that he was blushing just as fiercely. And it was awkward. Really, really, awkward. So Zuko did what most thirteen-year-old boys do after having their first kiss with a girl without asking her permission. He bolted. Girls, after all, were crazy, and Zuko wasn't sure he wanted to risk Mai's wrath when he had seen how easily she could pin a falling leaf to a tree with her knives.

Fortunately, the next time he saw his friend, she did not throw any projectile weapons his way. Instead, she grabbed his shirt, tugged him down to her level, and kissed him full on the mouth. He was released a second later, looking rumpled and dazed.

"Now we're even," she said dryly, though her eyes glinted with a hint of a smile.

An answering grin tugged at his lips and he allowed his hand to find hers.

He had always been an impulsive boy, but there was one thing to be said for his hasty, spur of the moment decisions. They did get results.


	2. Fire Lilies and Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a valentine's writing challenge (i think back in 2013)

Flowers. There were flowers everywhere.

Mai curled her lip at the flame-coloured lilies that now decorated every building and archway in great bunches, with some made into wreaths while others just hung from chip-straw baskets. The scent of the flowers was overwhelming, and while the floral, slightly sweet smell was by no means repulsive, it still made her feel like she was choking on too much perfume. She sighed. It looked like the Fire Lily Festival was back for another round of torture.

Her eyes widened as a horrible thought occurred to her. She hoped that Zuko wasn't planning to make her suffer through all that sick-making nonsense just because they were dating. She'd rather bury her head in a bucket of ocean kumquats than participate in those ridiculous traditions the Fire Nation deemed romantic. It was the same every year. People raced around to hand out fire lilies to claim their sweethearts, women dressed up in their finest red silk and exchanged hair ribbons for flowers to show that they had accepted a person's affections, and then there was dancing and fireworks, and—ugh. It was just so stupid and fake. The kind of obligatory rubbish that made Ty Lee clap her hands with joy and made Mai wish she was dead so that she wouldn't have to suffer the awfulness of it any longer.

Needless to say, when Zuko finally showed up with a fire lily in hand, Mai was not impressed.

"This is for you," he said, holding out the flower to her.

Mai stared at the red petals as if they were poison. "Thanks," she said dryly.

He laughed lightly, perhaps expecting such a reaction. "You know, tradition states you're supposed to give me a ribbon in exchange."

She gave a blasé shrug. "I guess it slipped my mind this morning."

His mouth curved into a smile, which gave Mai pause. Normally, Zuko would be getting flustered and grumpy by now because she wasn't playing along with his attempts to be a 'normal' couple. Instead, he seemed to have expected that she would make things difficult, and now he was stepping behind her, so close that she could feel his breath tickling the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. Her blood stirred in a lazy coil of warmth, reminding her that she was rather attracted to this stupid boy who was determined to follow the Fire Lily Festival traditions. In fact, it was quite the distraction having him so close.

"Well," he murmured, lips brushing her ear, "that problem is easily fixed."

She only just caught on to his plan when his deft fingers snatched the ribbons from her ox-buns, letting her hair unwind from the style and tumble free like black silk. A gasp escaped her lips, and she swung around to retrieve her stolen ribbons, even as he laughed and backed away, holding his prize to his chest. Both of them knew how improper this situation was. It was one thing to offer a hair ribbon in exchange for a flower on the Fire Lily Festival day; it was another to allow one's hair to be completely down while in the company of a male who was not one's husband or family—especially if said unmarried male was the one who had removed the ribbons in the first place.

"Give them back, Zuko," she ordered, folding her arms.

"I'll give you back one," he said, and she was disgusted to see a cheeky smile playing on his lips. "Tradition states the other belongs to me now."

Mai's eyes narrowed. Oh, he was in so much trouble.

"How about I just leave you pinned to that wall over there?" she said, raising one dark eyebrow. "I could do it, you know."

"I don't doubt it," he said, and then offered her one of the black ribbons. "Or you could just let me have the ribbon and I can take you to the picnic that I've prepared for us."

A flicker of interest glinted in her brown eyes, but her voice was as dry and sarcastic as ever. "What, no dancing and fireworks? And here I thought you'd want to partake in the city festivities, since you seem to be all about following tradition at the moment."

Zuko gave her a look, as if to ask whether they were going to stand here arguing about this all day or whether she was going to let him carry out his little romantic plan. A weary sigh escaped her lips.

"Fine," she said, looking the other way.

He smiled and once again came to stand behind her. She was about to demand what he was doing—because she was not going to let him blindfold her like last time—but instead she felt his fingers slip through her hair, gathering the silky locks into his hands. Her heart gave a funny flutter in her chest and she stood very still, conscious of every touch as he weaved her hair into a single plait and then tied it in place with the spare ribbon. Did he not realise how intimate his gesture was, or did he just not care?

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward. "It's this way."

She wanted to roll her eyes at the animated glint in his eyes, but instead she decided to humour him and allowed him to lead her to the lookout that overlooked the ocean. There were no masses of fire lilies up here or stupid people acting out a prescribed routine to express their love just because it was the Fire Lily Festival. Instead, there was just a blanket laid out on the ground for two, as well as a basket of food and wine. Mai had to admit that she was impressed.

Zuko pulled her down with him onto the blanket, still keeping his fingers interlocked with hers. "I know we haven't really got the chance to be alone now that I'm Fire Lord," he said quietly, "so I wanted to do something just for us today."

"What about the flower and ribbon?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

His cheeky smile surfaced. "You hate fire lilies so much that I couldn't resist."

He got a flat glare for that, but Zuko just laughed and somehow—damn him—managed to coax a tiny smile out of her as well. She hated the way he always managed to get under her guard—hated and loved him for it. He made her feel like the world was upside down and like her heart was some unruly drum, beating to a rhythm of his creation. He made her feel like she had no control at all, and sometimes that was scary, but then there were also times, like now, when it just felt so right. Everything always felt right when they were together.

A more serious glint entered his eyes, and he leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand. Her breathing quickened in anticipation, and then he was closing the distance between them and brushing his lips against hers. So soft, so tender. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, and for a moment the world simply ceased to exist. There was only the gentle caress of his hands, the sweet taste of his kisses, and the unspoken words whispered in every touch, every shared breath.

_I love you._

Her fingers traced their way to the ribbon tied around his wrist, and the faintest of smiles curved her lips. Somehow, the tradition didn't seem so bad now. It did mark him as hers, after all, and that was something she could celebrate. However, no amount of affection would ever get her to put one of those infernal flowers in her hair. One had to draw the line at some point.


	3. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is au

Zuko wore the Blue Spirit's mask tonight. He raced across the roof and dropped down onto the balcony with the stealth of a panther-shark. Veils of white fluttered in the gentle breeze. Through the gauzy material, he could see a servant lighting the candle on the bedside table while another collected a bundle of discarded clothing from the floor. Once both women were satisfied that they had done their duty, they left through the elaborately carved doors. Now the room was empty. Perfect.

Parting the curtains, he stepped into the bedroom and froze as he heard the rustle of fabric, followed by a peculiar whistling noise. Too late did he realise his mistake. Even as he reached for his broadswords, over a dozen stiletto blades pierced his black outfit, pinning him against the wall. His heart pounded as he twisted in rough jerks, trying to break free, but the knives held firm. He was trapped.

Zuko swallowed hard and turned his head to face his attacker, expecting to see the usual brutish bodyguard. Instead, he saw a young woman wearing a loosely-tied robe. She was tall and slender, and her dark hair fell to her waist like black silk, framing features that were angular and impossible to forget. His breath caught as he met her brown eyes. He knew this girl.

Mai closed the distance between them, and though she appeared remarkably calm for someone whose room had just been broken into, the slight curl of her lip told him that she was also amused. It was difficult to match the image of this beautiful, confident warrior with the quiet girl from his past. Even more difficult was trying to ignore the fact that every step she took allowed him a view of her bare thigh. Was she wearing anything under that robe?

"So," she said in her low, raspy voice, "you must be the Blue Spirit."

Her fingers touched the edges of his mask, and his stomach twisted as he realised what was going to happen next. A sharp inhale, a frantic beat of his heart, and then the painted wood was being lifted away. Her eyes widened. His stomach twisted even more. She stared at his face: delicate features marred by a slash of red that burned deep into his skin, twisting the left eye into a half-sealed slit. She stared at the scarred, undeniable ugliness of it all.

"Zuko," she whispered, dropping the mask to the ground with a clatter.

He averted his face, unable to meet her gaze. The last time she had seen him he had still been whole. He had been able to make her blush just by glancing her way. Now he couldn't bear to see her expression, couldn't bear to see whether it would be disgust or pity that would stare back at him. It was always one or the other. Maybe once he had learnt how to hold his head high, but in that moment he could only turn away in shame. The simple fact was that he didn't want her to see him like this, because Mai was different, and he had never wanted that memory of her to be tainted by his dishonour and despair.

Silence settled between them like a shroud, thick and choking with unspoken words. He knew she had questions for him: why he was in Omashu, why he was masquerading as a masked vigilante, if it was true that he had become a traitor to the Fire Nation. The words were whispered in every breath, every sidelong glance. But when it seemed that she could stay silent no longer, she simply took hold of one of the thin blades and yanked it free from his tunic. He gaped at her even as she continued to retrieve her weapons until both his arms were free and he was able to remove the rest himself.

"You should go," she said in a voice devoid of emotion. "It's dangerous for you to be here like this."

Zuko met her gaze—a gaze that should have been expressionless, except he had always known that underneath her façade of indifference was a heart that pulsed with so much warmth, so much life. He wondered what she was trying to hide from him now.

"I'm sorry, Mai."

The words slipped free before he could stop them. He didn't even know what he was trying to apologise for. Because he had changed? Because this wasn't the reunion either of them had wanted, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to give her that?

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his expression, because the next second Mai was closing the distance between them. Her lips touched his.

"Not everything has changed, Zuko," she whispered.

He let out a small breath, but then the sound of footsteps came from outside the ornate doors. They both froze. Suddenly, she was shoving the mask into his hands and pushing him towards the balcony. Zuko's eyes found hers, bright and edged with a mixture of desperation and regret. A touch on his wrist, an entwining of fingers, and then she turned away, leaving him no choice but to slip through the curtains and fade into the night just as silently as he had come.

He could still feel the imprint of her kiss tingling on his mouth.


	4. Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written for maiko month 2013, i believe

Mai did not like the automobile. She didn't care that it was "modern" or faster than an eel-hound. It was a noisy, annoying thing and made Zuko act like a complete idiot. It was all automobiles this and automobiles that with him these days. He was like a little boy discovering firebending for the first time, and it was tedious having to listen to his ramblings about engines and speed when all she really wanted was some quality time with her husband. After all, she did have to share him with the entire Fire Nation.

So Mai was not impressed when Zuko kept pestering her to drive the stupid contraption that had become his latest obsession. Instead, she gave him her most expressionless stare and told him in a flat, dry voice that she had no interest in automobiles, that none of his insistence would change her opinion, and that if he wanted to share her bed tonight he had best find a more interesting topic to discuss with her.

"Just try it," Zuko said, and his mouth curved into that lopsided smile that still managed to make her stomach flutter.

Mai folded her arms, irritated that even after all these years he still had a way of getting under her guard and making her want to do ridiculous things, if only to keep that smile in her view. "Fine," she said with a weary sigh. "I'll drive the stupid automobile."

Zuko could not have been more pleased and shifted to the passenger seat, letting her take the wheel. He gave a brief instruction for what she needed to do. Mai started the engine and put her foot down on the acceleration. In a rush they were off, wind blowing their hair and the rumbling purr of the vehicle getting louder and louder as they got faster and faster. Mai's lips twitched, then began to tilt upwards until the tiniest of smiles was gracing her lips. She had never felt so in control, so powerful, and so fast. Driving an automobile was exhilarating.

"How did you like it?" Zuko asked, once they had stopped near their favourite tree overlooking the ocean.

Mai removed her gloves, smoothing out the creases in the silk. "It wasn't too bad."

His expression fell slightly. She laughed and leaned over to take his face in her hands.

"Alright, I'll admit it was more enjoyable than I thought it would be, but that still doesn't mean I want to spend my whole time listening to you blather on about driving."

His smile returned. "You mean you liked it?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Zuko. Just shut up and kiss me."

Needless to say, he obliged.


	5. Injustice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one for maiko month

Mai never saw the flames. She never heard the screams. The Agni Kai arena wasn't a place for children, or so her mother had said. Not that it had stopped Azula. Somehow, the princess had managed to gain permission to watch the duel, and it was with twisted glee that she had recounted all that she had witnessed to Mai and Ty Lee.

_"You should have seen him crying and begging. It was pathetic."_

_"He didn't even try to fight."_

_"I saw him as they carried him away. His face was barely recognisable."_

Mai closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of that cold, precise voice. She didn't want to imagine the scene, even though her mind had painted it for her in burning colours over and over again. It hurt too much to think of his suffering—of all the hopes and dreams that had come collapsing down like a house of cards. She just wanted to remember him as he was: handsome and a little awkward, and the way his fingers had brushed so shyly against hers, whispering through his touch the words he was still too bashful to speak.

"Zuko," she murmured, gazing out at the ocean.

She knew he was out there somewhere, banished and wounded. There were many who had thought his punishment fitting, but Mai could not find it in her heart to agree. Because no matter how many times people said otherwise, she could not see the shame, the dishonour, the weakness. She saw only a boy kneeling on a stone platform, refusing to fight the father he loved. She saw injustice, and she knew that there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

But that still didn't mean she had to forget. That didn't mean she had to stop hoping he would return.


	6. Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another maiko month chapter, and the last one i ended up doing

It's cold outside. He knows he should go back, but just thinking about the palace makes his chest tighten as if something is squeezing his lungs. Being home isn't at all how he thought it would be. In truth, he hasn't been able to relax since the day he first stepped onto Azula's ship.

A sigh escapes him and he places his head in his hands, trying not to think of the memories. The cave where a boy with glowing eyes had fallen, lightning crackling all around him in blue flashes. The father he is still trying to please, even as his heart clings to the old man he'd left to rot in a prison cell.

Light shifts behind the shield of his palms, and he is not surprised when he hears the rustling of cloth as someone sits down on the grass beside him, graceful and calm.

_Mai._

The name whispers through his mind like a talisman. Immediately, the suffocating tightness in his chest loosens, making it easier for him to breathe. He raises his head and gives her a side-long glance. She is not looking at him, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that she is here with him. What matters is that, in that moment, she is the most beautiful thing he has seen—all silken ink and moonlight—and he loves her even more for the fact that she could impale him to a wall in a second if she wanted thanks to the weapons she wears under her clothes like a second skin.

His gaze shifts to the ocean, watching the sun set in glowing streams of orange and red. "I spoke with my father today," he says softly.

The words linger between them, heavy and loaded with meaning. She is not stupid. She knows that his relationship with his father is complicated and that something is clearly bothering him—has been since before he reunited with her in Ba Sing Se. Their eyes meet for a moment, but she doesn't say anything. Her thoughts have always been expressed in different ways. A tiny smile, the gentle pressure of a hand on his arm.

A kiss.

Her hand slips in his now, intertwining their fingers. He knows better than to mistake her silence for apathy. There is more whispered in her simple gesture than any words could have expressed. Something warm and fragile blossoms in his chest, joining with the beat of his heart. He returns the pressure of her grip, content to sit with her as they watch the sun sink into shadowed slumber, taking away with it the orange that she oh-so-hates. It is a long time before he returns to the palace.


End file.
